


All to Protect You

by TantricTrances



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantricTrances/pseuds/TantricTrances
Summary: Brothers Rami and Sylus come home from a god day only to have it ruined by their abusive mother. Normally it's beatings, but this time it's much, much worse.





	All to Protect You

Home at last. After a long day of having family time with Rami and Scott, Sylus finally arrived back to the place he felt most comfortable. The older brother dropped off Scott, Rami’s best friend, at his home which happened to be right next door to their own. He let his baby brother say his goodbyes to his childhood friend before walking down the sidewalk and to their own front door. Upon opening the door to the Stone residence, the elder brother stopped in his tracks at the entrance, an arm reaching towards the other to keep him from walking out from behind. A sinister figure near floated down the stairs with an eerie grace. Sylus tensed at the sight, his blue gray eyes narrowing as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Have fun today boys?" A woman asked with an oddly welcoming smile, her hands behind her back suggesting she was hiding something in her hands from her sons. Her uncharacteristic charm didn't do justice in hiding malice playing on her face. Both men were no stranger to their mother’s cruelty, and this wasn’t going to sway their opinions now. 

Sylus took this with caution, after years of him and Rami being treated as playthings for their mother's entertainment, the twenty three year old stood his ground in protection of his brother. Throughout most of his life he had seen Rami be abused by her, and through the recent years had been forced into doing the abusing. No more, he was so tired of having to beat his little brother under threat of something worse happening to him if she took things into her own hands. "Yeah, they did. Why do you ask?" He could feel Rami peeking out from behind him, the boy's hands softly touching his arm made Sylus instinctively pull him closer. He wasn’t about to allow Rami go anywhere near her, as he had the feeling whatever was hiding behind her back was going to be used on him if his little brother was caught in her grasp. 

"Sylus there's no need to be rude." Sylus nearly flinched at the wording, as most times when his mother used this phrase it was to put him under her ‘siren call’ and compel him to do things he didn’t want to do. She was a witch with a powerful ability that scared even a demon master like Sylus. "You don't exactly make it a habit of waiting for us to get home mom, especially not when dad's here." He had taken notice of his father's car being gone, meaning that Tanya had the house to herself, and now that her boys were home she could make use of them as she pleased. She always did this, making sure her husband, Toni, wasn't home before making her sons entertain her... Well mainly making Sylus harm Rami for her entertainment under threats that she would do worse to him if Sylus didn't oblige. However, being a witch with the ability to compel people to do what she wanted, she could always just get into her older son’s head and force him to do things that way as well. Force under threat seemed to be the plan for today as Tanya pulled a rather large kitchen knife from behind her back, making both boys flinch. 

"Why don't we have a family talk in the living room?" She ordered her sons, pointing with the blade to the sofas and chairs in the next room over. There was no escape, as she was blocking the only route to the bedrooms, and even though the front door was behind them, if they ran out Sylus knew it was just a matter of time before they would have to come home again, and then it would be worse. With caution, Sylus pulled Rami along, though he could already feel the teen tensing up. Rami’s fear made him feel so weak, he hated not being able to prevent any of this. He hugged his brother close, an assurance that he would protect him from whatever their mom had planned for them. 

She sat on the sofa, the knife sitting across her lap as she crossed her legs, that unnerving smile still on her face. Sylus sat with Rami on the floor across from their mother, but far enough away that he would be able to get Rami out and allow him a running start to his own room before she could do anything to him. Being a seer, Rami was immune to Tanya’s ability and would be able to escape without their mother ordering him back. "I think it's time you showed Rami what it's like to be a man, Sylus. I have no doubts that your first time was at his age was it not?" Sylus, unaware of the implications she had yet to state out loud, gave her a look of almost disgusted confusion. "What do you mean by that?" The older son turned cross, if what she was saying was anything close to what he thought she wanted him to do. He wasn't about to find someone for his brother to fuck, nor was he going to let anyone top Rami simply because his mother wanted it. That weird smile their mother had been wearing on her face turned to sick perversion as she laughed at her son. "Oh Sylus, you ignorant boy, I want you to fuck Rami. Right now, right here." 

The feeling of Rami jolting away from him was enough for him to turn his attention on his brother. The young teen frantically shook his head no. Of course Sylus wasn’t just going to do it, no matter what Tanya did to them, he wasn’t going to rape his own little brother. He loved his brother yes, but nothing like that! Furious with the very thought of what had been requested of him, he turned back to his mother, glaring daggers at her. "He's thirteen! I'm not gonna do that to him!" He snapped back, standing, but as he did this the blade his mother held was lifted from its spot across the woman's legs and pointed at the younger one. "If that's the case I can always do it myself, but it's not going to be pretty." She threatened, obviously meaning that the knife she was holding would wind up being used to violate Rami, and more than likely killing him in the process. "So what are you going to do, Sylus? Are you going to continue to be rude? Or am I going to have t take things into my own hands?"

Sylus clenched his jaw, looking back to Rami with conflict in his eyes. He couldn't bury his brother without first getting him away from this terrible woman, and at the very least allowing him to lead some semblance of a normal life. What else could he do? There was no running, and hiding away only worked until they needed food, or something else that required them to come out of their rooms. He sighed and knelt down, placing a hand on Rami's head and pulling him into a hug. There was no way out of this, he may as well follow through without being under Tanya’s control. "I'm sorry... I can't let her kill you." He whispered to him, pulling back and taking the bandana he wore around his head off. Untying it, he sighed, looking his brother in the eye, his own holding a tortured expression of defeat. "This will help a little bit. I don't want you seeing any of what is about to happen." He stated softly, tying the bandana around the boy’s face. He blindfolded Rami, who was already trying to hold back tears. 

Again he hugged him close, taking his sweet time in stalling for as long as possible on the atrocity he was about to commit. "It's gonna be okay Rami… It’s gonna be over soon alright?" He was trying to reassure the boy that everything would be fine, all the while unbuckling his own belt and pants. Taking deep, uneven breaths, he forced himself to think of anything that could get him up. He knew the longer this took the worse he would feel, and the worse it would be on Rami. With a hand down his front, he stroked himself, the image of a pretty little something came to his head. All tied up with his masterful rope work, exposed and ready for him. He wished this was the reality he was in, not what he was preparing himself for. Once hard, he placed his free hand on Rami's shoulder, pushing him back towards the floor. A smaller hand shot up to grab his wrist in surprise and he stopped. 

"Sy?" Rami’s voice seemed to tremble in fear. "It's okay, I just need you to lay down." Another soft reassurance, though their mother could be heard clearing her throat as if to hurry this along. Sylus wasn't trying to make this a traumatic experience, though he knew he would scar his brother either way. The younger boy lay himself down on his back, his head turning to the side as he started to sniffle. This was already making Sylus feel guilty, and his heart started to feel heavy in his chest. "It's gonna be okay Rami." More attempted reassurance as he slowly stripped his younger sibling of his pants and boxers. "Sy..." A meek plea came from the boy, but Sylus knew he couldn't stop, not if he didn't want the woman behind them to do something worse. The worst part of all of this was that Sylus knew she was getting off on this torture.

"Move it along Sylus, I'm waiting." His mother taunted him, making it obvious she was not about to wait for Sylus to at least be a decent person and prep his brother for his girth. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his brother's legs, lifting, and shuffling himself in between them. There wasn't even a pause to lube himself up, Sylus knew no amount of saliva would save Rami from the pain he was about to feel. Anesthetics, maybe, but he had none. Sylus pushed himself in, the scream of agony that came from his brother was almost deafening. He knew it hurt, but he didn't know about how to ease his brother's pain. With every inch deeper he pushed into Rami's ass, the boy cried out. He struggled, but Sylus had a tight hold on his hips. Despite his grasp, the heel to his nose was well deserved. Sheathed completely inside Rami, Sylus could start to feel the blood coat him, making his cock slick. 

"No more Sy, please no more... Please Sy, it hurts!" The younger brother sobbed, begging him to stop. Without a word he pulled himself back and thrust in again. Another scream, and another strained breath from Sylus. He didn’t know how much more he could take of this, but if he stopped his mother would surely do worse. In starting a steady pace, every cry, every whimper broke him, pushing him deeper into hell. Rami's struggles went from trying to push him away, to full on pounding his fists on Sylus' chest. He knew he deserved every bruise he got from this, Sylus felt he deserved so much worse for what he was doing. 

"Sylus, you can do better than that can't you? Or do I have to teach you how to please someone myself?" Tanya was getting impatient with all of this gentle, caring type sex. She wanted Sylus to abuse Rami, to really make him hurt and bleed. With a growl towards her, Sylus begrudgingly picked up his pace, the boy under him continuing to cry for him to stop. He even tried to kick him away at this point, succeeding once more in kicking the older son in the face. Sylus didn’t even flinch at the hits, he deserved every one of them for doing this to his brother. "I'm so sorry Rami... I'm so sorry..." He whispered under the little one's screams. However, it only took a few more hard thrusts before the boy silenced, unable to take any more of the pain without going into shock. 

Rami’s body went limp, only small whimpers and the sound of skin slapping on skin could be heard. He had to finish this now. He paused, lifting his brother into a better position against him and quickening his pace. The blood that ran from Rami and down his shaft pooled on the floor. He came in a matter of moments, filling the half conscious boy before carefully pulling out. "There, you got what you wanted you sick bitch..." He snapped at the woman, taking the boy in his arms to get cleaned up, put him to bed, and call his school to tell them he couldn't come for the next few days because of sickness. How was he going to explain this to his dad? He never thought there would be a day where he had to explain to anyone that Rami was raped and that Sylus himself was the culprit...

He hated himself.. He hated his mother more for forcing him to do this...


End file.
